


Circular

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Awesome Howling Commandos, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes’s Post-Winter Soldier Hydra Revenge World Tour, Captain America: The First Avenger, Coming Out, Dark, Established Relationship, Friendship, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Jim Morita is a good friend, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Up all night to get Bucky (Marvel), Violence, World War II
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Je těžké jenom otevřít pusu a něco říct, jenže fakt je, že Sam si zaslouží vědět, proč je Steve tak neodbytný a tak vytrvale Buckyho pronásleduje přes celou Evropu. Proč se odmítá zastavit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Circular

V Evropě je zatraceně zima. 

Bucky odjakživa neměl rád zimu. Zima v Brooklynu vždycky znamenala, že bude Steve zase nemocný – další chřipka nebo zápal plic nebo angína nebo něco podobného – a potom naštvaný na celý svět a nejvíc na sebe. Zima vždycky znamenala studený byt a Steve, ještě nemocnější než kdy jindy, znamenala méně práce a méně peněz a horší jídlo. Dlouhé večery, během kterých neumřeli nudou jenom proto, že Steve kreslil a Bucky měl rád knížky (a Stevovu kůži, bílou a hebkou, později, když zjistili, že existuje víc způsobů, jak si můžou krátit dlouhé zimní večery). 

Jenže doma v Brooklynu byl alespoň na svém území. Doma v Brooklynu věděl, kam se vrtnout, jak se zabavit, kam se na chvíli schovat, aby se zahřál. 

Doma v Brooklynu měl Steva a nikdy nebyl sám. 

Zima v Evropě je horší, mnohem horší. Studenější, prázdnější, vlhká. Špinavá. Osamělá. Nekonečné noci plné křiku a zvuků střelby, dny, kdy nedělají nic jiného, než pochodují směrem k další bitvě, ke které se nepřihlásili a které se nechtějí účastnit, kabát příliš tenký na to, aby opravdu hřál, a boty a ponožky promočené tajícím sněhem. Ta věčná nejistota, kdy nikdy neví, jestli se druhý den ráno ještě probudí, nebo jestli se mu podaří přežít den, jemu, nebo některému z těch kluků, co jsou vedle něj, jestli je tohle další den, kdy bude muset někoho zabít. 

Bucky nenávidí zabíjet lidi, jenže, ke své vlastní hrůze, je v tom _dobrý_. Příliš dobrý na to, aby ho nechali jít domů, příliš… příliš přesný, příliš rychlý. Příliš dobře vycvičený, protože trvalo asi týden základního výcviku, než jeho nadřízení pochopili, že má Bucky opravdu talent. Na střelbu. Na zabíjení. 

Bucky nemůže spát. Je mu zima a má problémy spát a nikdy neví, jestli se dožije dalšího večera a k tomu – což je mnohem horší – je ještě ve stejném zákopu jako Dum Dum, který si nikdy nenechá ujít příležitost dávat mu hloupé otázky, protože se nedokáže na chvíli zabavit sám a nejspíš ho nikdo nikdy nenaučil zavřít pusu. 

„Někdy si o tebe dělám starosti, Barnesi,“ prohlásí Dugan a jedno obočí má zvednuté pobavením. „Ten tvůj divný pohled do prázdna. Čeká na tebe doma nějaká holka, že jo? Určitě na tebe doma čeká nějaká holka.“ 

Dugan pokývá hlavou, aby ho pobídl k nějakému komentáři. V obličeji, špinavém, samozřejmě, protože oni všichni jsou špinaví, tady není tak jednoduché dostat se někam, kde by se mohli pořádně umýt, má úsměv. 

Je to celkem neškodná otázka, jen zvědavost, nevinný způsob, jak si odlákat myšlenky od toho věčného střílení a umírání a krve. 

„Čeká, že?“ pobídne ho Dugan ještě jednou, jako by se nemohl dočkat odpovědi. Znovu zvedne obočí, tentokrát vyzývavě. 

Bucky pootevře pusu, aby řekl, že ne. Může říct, že je příliš oblíbený mezi děvčaty (a nebyla by to ani tak úplně lež, Bucky byl vždycky oblíbený mezi děvčaty, nikdy neměl problém nějaké přesvědčit, aby s ním šla tančit, když bylo potřeba trochu se schovat) na to, aby se usadil, může říct cokoli, jen nesmí mluvit o Stevovi. Nikdy nemluvit o Stevovi. Jenže Bucky je unavený a Steve je tak daleko, a opravdu, čemu to ublíží, pokud Bucky Duganovi něco řekne? Jenom tolik, aby Steva nemusel úplně zapřít. Jenom chce mít pocit, že o Stevovi někdo ví. Jen něco málo. 

„Jasně, Dum Dume,“ prohlásí a křivě se na něj usměje. „Někdo na mě doma čeká. Blonďaté vlasy. Ty nejkrásnější modré oči, jaké si umíš představit.“ 

Dugan na něj na pár vteřin zůstane beze slova zírat a potom se mu v očích objeví něco měkkého. Pomalu pokývá hlavou. „To je hezký, Barnesi,“ řekne tiše. „Víš co? To, že máš doma někoho, ke komu se můžeš vrátit, až tohle všechno skončí? Vlastně ti to závidím.“ 

***

JMÉNO: VYMAZÁNO ZE ZÁZNAMU

POHLAVÍ: MUŽ

OSOBNÍ ČÍSLO: VYMAZÁNO ZE ZÁZNAMU

VĚK: VYMAZÁNO ZE ZÁZNAMU

SUBJEKT NEREAGUJE NA ŽÁDNÉ ZE ZNÁMÝCH JMEN. DOKONALÁ ZNALOST RUSKÉHO A NĚMECKÉHO JAZYKA. VÝCVIK K BOJI DOKONČEN. VHODNÉ POUŽITÍ: STŘELBA ZE ZÁLOHY, BOJ ZBLÍZKA, POUŽITÍ STŘELNÝCH ZBRANÍ. ZVÝŠENÁ FYZICKÁ ODOLNOST. 

PŘIPRAVEN NA NASAZENÍ DO AKCE. ZÁZNAMY Z LÉKAŘSKÝCH VYŠETŘENÍ (ODOLNOST BOLESTI, RYCHLOST HOJENÍ, FYZICKÉ LIMITY SUBJEKTU) PŘILOŽENY. DLOUHÁ DOBA MIMO KRYOSTAV NEDOPORUČOVÁNA. BĚŽNÁ ÚDRŽBA PAŽE BUDE UPŘESNĚNA PO ZAVEDENÍ –

„Steve?“ 

Steve se rozechvěle nadechne a beze slova zavře spis. Ruce se mu třesou a on v jedné pevně sevře tlustou složku a prsty druhé si stiskne kořen nosu. Oči ho štípají slzami a on sevře víčka, aby je potlačil. Žaludek se mu svírá nevolností. 

Četl všechny ty dokumenty, které se Nat podařilo získat, už několikrát. Od první do poslední stránky, a pak znovu a znovu a znovu, dokud si je nepamatoval skoro slovo od slova. Každé jedno slovo o tom, jak z Buckyho vymazali jeho vzpomínky, jeho představy a jeho sny, všechno to, co z něj dělalo Buckyho. Viděl všechny ty výsledky lékařských vyšetření, záznamy o tom, jak rychle se Buckymu hojí zlámané kosti a otevřené rány a kolik bolesti přesně snese, než začne křičet nebo než omdlí, a udělalo se mu zle, když si uvědomil ten jediný způsob, jak se kdo mohl dostat k podobným informacím. 

Četl to všechno a ví, že ho ta slova nikdy nepřestanou pronásledovat, ale pořád, pořád se vrací k téhle jediné stránce. Hlášení o stavu Zimního vojáka, říjen 1954, těsně předtím, než Buckyho poprvé nasadili do akce. 

JMÉNO: VYMAZÁNO ZE ZÁZNAMU. SUBJEKT NEREAGUJE NA ŽÁDNÉ ZE ZNÁMÝCH JMEN. 

Říjen 1954, když Bucky konečně zapomněl, kdo je. 

„ _Steve_ ,“ ozve se Sam znovu, teď o něco důrazněji, a Steve neochotně rozlepí víčka a podívá se na něj. Oči ho nepřestávají pálit. Hrdlo se mu svírá. 

„Jsem v pořádku,“ zamumlá chraplavě. 

Sam se zatváří pochybovačně, a Steve se tomu ani moc nediví. Steve nikdy nebyl úplně marnivý, vždycky měl na starosti spoustu jiných věcí, které byly mnohem důležitější, ale občas se taky podívá do zrcadla. Dobře ví, jak vypadá, jak poslední dobou bledne. Zatraceně si všiml, že vypadá unaveně, dobře? Špatně spí. No, nespí skoro vůbec, ale jak by mohl spát, s tím, co se děje okolo? Špatně spí, a když už usne, má zlé sny o tom, jak se po Buckym nedokázal natáhnout včas. Jak neudělal dost, aby ho zachránil. Jak Bucky musel otevřít oči dole, ve sněhu, zatímco se kolem něj stahovali vlci. 

Steve polkne. „Nic mi není,“ řekne o trochu důrazněji a Sam se nepřestává tvářit nedůvěřivě. 

„Možná by sis měl trochu odpočinout,“ navrhne. „Než ho znovu začneme hledat.“ 

Steve okamžitě zavrtí hlavou, protože ne, v žádném případě. Steve si nemůže dát žádnou zatracenou pauzu, aby si odpočinul. Nezáleží na tom, co to udělá se Stevem. Jenom musí najít Buckyho. Protože ta představa, že je Bucky někde sám, že má možná strach a potřebuje pomoct… Nebo ho možná znovu chytili, napadne ho, a musí pevně sevřít čelisti, aby zůstal zticha. Možná ho už našli a pokračují v tom svém příšerném – Steve nad tím nemůže přemýšlet. „Ne, musím ho najít,“ prohlásí pevně. „Nemůžu ho jenom tak –“ odmlčí se uprostřed věty a uhne pohledem. Zhluboka se nadechne. „Musím ho najít,“ zopakuje. Prsty pořád svírá Buckyho spis. 

Sam se zamračí a zkoumavě přejede pohledem po jeho obličeji. „Dobře,“ prohlásí po chvíli a jeho hlas je podezřele jemný. Steve se musí nutit k tomu, aby znovu neuhnul pohledem. „Tak ho najdeme.“ 

***

Steve by se nikdy nevzdal, říká si Bucky, zatímco mu hučí v hlavě, hlasitý a vytrvalý křik, neodbytný křik, který zní jako Buckyho vlastní hlas, ale to není možné, protože Bucky nekřičí, nebo ano? Nejspíš ano, napadne ho, asi křičí, protože to opravdu zní jako jeho hlas, a protože má sucho v krku a nemůže popadnout dech. Není si jistý. Je možné, aby křičel a nevěděl o tom? Je možné, aby – Bucky se donutí nadechnout. Steve by to věděl. Ne, ještě jinak – Steve by nekřičel, vždycky příliš hrdý na to, aby křičel, Steve, který vždycky trpěl potichu –

Bucky se zamračí. Nemůže se soustředit, jeho myšlenky rozběhlé na všechny strany. Potřese hlavou. Ne, _pokusí_ se potřást hlavou, jenže to nejde, jeho krk nehybný, jako by – Dech se mu zrychlí. Ne, tohle není možné, není důvod, aby měl… Rty má suché, a když si po nich nervózně přejede jazykem, jsou mírně popraskané, jako by byl dlouho někde venku, uprostřed zimy. Má žízeň. Všechno ho, ježiši, všechno ho _bolí_ , uvědomí si najednou, a prudce otevře oči. 

Kolem něj je tma, ticho, které mu trhá uši, a celé tělo ho bolí až k zbláznění, jako by mu žilami koloval oheň. Hlavu má prázdnou, všechny myšlenky jako pokryté mlhou, a ten oheň, bože, tolik to bolí, jako by mu rvali srdce z těla, jako by ho pomalu pekli, přesně tak vysoko nad plameny, aby mu jejich špičky olizovaly kůži, a nemůže se ani pohnout, celé tělo zkamenělé. Pod zády má něco tvrdého, jako by ležel na betonu, paže natažené podél těla a někdo ho přivázal, někdo ho _přivázal_ a on se nemůže ani pohnout, nemůže ani pootočit hlavu, aby se podíval, jestli je sám, a to jediné, co může dělat, je křičet, stejně jako křičel doteď, jen ten hlasitý, zvířecký zvuk, beze slov, nelidský, protože on ani není doopravdy člověk, ne tady, a tak křičí a křičí a _křičí_ a –

A pak se ta bolest na chvíli vytratí, tak pomalu, že si nejdříve myslí, že se mu to jenom zdá. _Steve_ , chce říct, chce vykřiknout, chce zašeptat, chce opakovat tak dlouho, dokud úplně nepřijde o hlas. _Prosím, Steve_.

Místo toho opakuje své vlastní jméno, své jméno a číslo, bez ohledu na to, jestli ho někdo poslouchá nebo ne, protože ví, že jméno a číslo je to, co má říkat, pokud ho zajmou, raději tohle než cokoli jiného. 

To je učili. Nic neříct, kromě svého jména a čísla. Neřekli jim, jak těžké je soustředit se na to, jak těžké neříkat nic jiného, když do vás řežou a bodají a kapou vám na kůži kyselinu a trhají vám mozek na kusy, a vy chcete jen křičet, vyzradit cokoli, na co se zeptají, jen aby vám dali na chvíli pokoj. Aby vás konečně zabili. 

Když ho nechají, Bucky jen dýchá, oči slepě upřené do stropu, myšlenky rozeběhlé na všechny strany tak dokonale, že nedokáže ani počítat vteřiny. Děkovat bohu za to, že Steve zůstal doma. Že už to nebude dlouho trvat, protože Bucky tohle nemůže vydržet, jednoduše nemůže, stejně jako všichni ti kluci, které si odtáhli sem na izolaci před tím, než Bucky onemocněl a oni si vybrali jeho. Nemůže to vydržet, říká si, když se ten malý doktor – Zola, upovídaný, když Buckymu vykládá o tom, co ho čeká, jako by byli někde venku na večeři a ne v pitomé nacistické továrně, jako by Bucky nebyl připoutaný ke stolu, neschopný se pohnout – vrátí, s dalším nožem a s dalšími jehlami. 

Další injekce. Oheň v jeho žilách, oheň pod kůží, a Bucky zase křičí, a když nekřičí, opakuje svoje jméno. Svoje číslo. 

32557038\. Seržant James Barnes. 32557038. 

Až do ochraptění. 

***

Steve strčí do dveří, pohled upřený na dva kelímky s kávou a pytlík koblih, pro které se vydal do kavárny, když měl konečně pocit, že je dost světlo na to, aby mohl přestat předstírat spánek a jít si zaběhat. Opatrně překročí práh. To by byl přesně on, rozsypat něco, co tak opatrně nese celou tu dobu, teď když už je skoro v cíli. 

Ani nečeká, až doopravdy vejde dovnitř a podívá se, jestli už je Sam alespoň vzhůru, než promluví, protože jistě, ohledy ano – a Steve mu přece donesl kávu a snídani, nebo ne? – ale nic se nemá přehánět. Sam by se nudil, kdyby byl Steve vždycky jenom ohleduplný. Zvykl by si na to. 

A čím dřív se Sam nasnídá, tím dříve budou moci odejít. Pokračovat. 

„Neměli karamel na to tvoje oblíbené raději-ani-nechci-vědět-co, tak jsem ti vzal moccacino. Sladké by to mělo být asi tak stejně, podle té slečny, co ho dělala, tak doufám, že je to v pořádku,“ řekne, kávu pořád v ruce, a opatrně za sebou zavře dveře. Teprve potom se kolem sebe rozhlédne a okamžitě ztuhne na místě, všechny svaly napjaté. „Same? Je všechno v pořádku? Děje se –“

Steve se odmlčí uprostřed věty a úplně zapomene, že má něco v rukách. Sam stojí uprostřed místnosti, čelem obrácený k oknu, oblečený. Perfektně vzhůru. V nohách jeho postele je otevřená cestovní taška, plná věcí, jako by byl už dávno připravený k odchodu, a čekal jenom na Steva. V jedné ruce má telefon, prsty sevřené tak pevně kolem něj, že mu na nich zbledly klouby. 

„Steve,“ osloví ho a jeho hlas zní podivně jemně. 

Tak tady to je, napadne Steva, a hrdlo se mu sevře, ale on se ze všech sil snaží nedat to najevo. Teď mu Sam řekne, že mu rád pomáhal, ale že to takhle nemůže pokračovat donekonečna, protože všechno má své meze a on odchází. Hodně štěstí při dalším pátrání, Steve. Snad ho najdeš. 

Steve to trochu čekal, upřímně. Dříve nebo později, protože Steve byl hodně věcí, ale nikdy nebyl naivní. Dobře věděl, co pro něj Sam dělá. Že něco takového by nikdo déle než on nevydržel, že kdokoli jiný by to s ním už dávno vzdal. Sam toho má doma tolik, k čemu se může vrátit. Má tam svoji práci, své veterány, kteří teď musí chodit na své schůzky za někým jiným a nejspíš se ptají, kdy se Sam konečně vrátí. Má tam přátele, dost pravděpodobně takové, kteří jsou mnohem vyrovnanější než Steve, a kteří mají i jiné koníčky než běhat po Evropě a honit se za přízrakem. Má rodinu, matku a sestru, synovce, které neviděl už celou věčnost. 

Samozřejmě, že se chce Sam vrátit domů. 

Steve pomalu přikývne, když se Sam kousne do rtu a neochotně udělá krok k němu, aby se s ním rozloučil. 

„Mluvil jsem s Natashou,“ řekne Sam místo toho a Steve zmateně zamrká. Sam mu nedá možnost zeptat se. „Zdá se, že někdo našel nějakou malou, napůl zapomenutou základnu HYDRY někde v Itálii, a rozhodl se udělat jim tam trochu pořádek,“ oznámí. 

Steve se roztřeseně nadechne. „Bucky,“ řekne a není to otázka. Kdo jiný by mohl nejen najít, ale rozebrat – zničit? vypálit? – celou základnu, opravdu? Avengers, pokud by o ní věděli. Nebo Bucky. 

„Natasha si to rozhodně myslí.“ 

„Dobře,“ dostane ze sebe Steve, hrdlo sevřené. Kelímky s kávou a sáček koblih, právě těch, kvůli kterým vystál frontu, když ho přestalo bavit běhat, a vážně, jak dlouho mohl jeden člověk vydržet běhat, i když supervoják; položí na stůl. Bez přemýšlení vyrazí ke skříni. „Dobře, jenom mi dej pět minut, hned si –“

„Steve,“ pokusí se ho Sam zarazit, pořád tím samým jemným hlasem, a Steve na okamžik zavře oči. Prsty se mu sevřou kolem popruhu tašky, a Steve má najednou _strach_ , příšerný strach, že mu Sam řekne, že není kam pospíchat, protože Natasha volala, aby jim řekla, že je Bucky mrtvý. Že ho našla, když prohledávala zbytky italské základny. Možná proto volala Samovi a ne přímo jemu – aby mu to nemusela říkat po telefonu. 

Ruce se mu roztřesou a on se zhluboka nadechne, protože to možná nechce slyšet, cokoli se mu Sam chystá říct, jenže musí. 

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli bys tam měl jet,“ prohlásí Sam a Stevovi se dech zadrhne v hrdle. „Natasha říkala, že to není moc pěkná podívaná.“ 

„Je Bucky…“ dostane ze sebe Steve váhavě a pomalu se k Samovi otočí. Vyhledá jeho pohled. „Našla ho? To mi máš říct? Je Bucky…“ Nechá větu vyznít do ztracena, protože nedokáže pokračovat. 

Sam se zmateně zamračí. „Cože?“ zeptá se nechápavě, a potom překvapeně zamrká, když si uvědomí, na co se ho Steve doopravdy ptá. „Ne, Steve, kristepane,“ vydechne ohromeně a udělá pár rychlých kroků k němu, jednu paži nataženou před sebe, jako by ho chtěl vzít za rameno. „Není mrtvý, ježiši.“ Jeho hlas je najednou skoro hrubý. Chraplavý, jako byl ten Stevův, když ho vykopali z ledu a rozmrazili. Jeho sevření je pevné, když dojde až ke Stevovi a stiskne mu rameno. „Nebyl tam, když se tam Natasha dostala. A myslím, že pokud se odtamtud dokázal dostat pryč, bude v pohodě. Ten kluk je zatraceně odolný, pokud se zeptáš mě.“ 

Steve dlouze vydechne a na okamžik sklopí hlavu. „Takže je naživu?“ zeptá se. „Víš určitě, že je naživu?“ 

Oči ho pálí. 

Sam se mírně pousměje koutkem úst, úsměv, který se ani zdaleka nedostane k jeho očím, plným smutku. „Natasha si tím byla rozhodně jistá. Znáš ji. Ta se nikdy neplete.“ 

Steve potlačí vzlyk. Volnou rukou si přikryje oči. Ramena se mu zachvějí. „Bože,“ vydechne. V puse má sucho. Prosím, prosím, ať je doopravdy naživu. 

„Dobře,“ řekne Sam opatrně. Pevně stiskne jeho rameno, jen krátce, než ho pustí. „Tak ho najdeme.“ 

***

Je to halucinace, když se Steve objeví přímo nad ním, v Rakousku, přímo v té továrně, kam Buckyho a jeho muže zavřeli, přímo v té zatracené místnosti, která byla jako peklo, plná ledu a ohně a bolesti, přímo nad Buckym, dlaň na jeho paži. Bucky si tím je jistý. Musí to být halucinace, protože Buckymu se už dávno ztratil čas, a protože mluvil se svojí matkou a se svojí sestrou a mluvil i se Stevem, Steve se na něj smutně usmíval a utíral mu čelo a pak ho políbil na spánek a pak mu zmizel před očima. 

Musí to být halucinace, protože Steve je velký a silný a zdravý. Nevypadá ani trochu, jak si ho Bucky pamatuje, v tom směšném oblečku, jenže jeho ruce jsou pořád stejně opatrné, když mu pomáhá vstát, i když větší, dost silné na to, aby si ho k sobě dokázal přitisknout, pomoci mu chodit, a jeho oči jsou pořád stejné. Nejkrásnější oči, jaké Bucky zná. Steve. 

Je to halucinace, musí být, říká si Bucky, protože jak by mohl Steve vypadat takhle? Jak by ho kdy vůbec mohli pustit do Evropy? Steva, který nikdy nevěděl, kdy raději zůstat mlčet, kdy přestat? Steva, který nikdy neuměl poslouchat rady natož rozkazy? Jak by ho kdy mohli vzít do armády? Jak by někdo mohl Steva – Steva, ze všech lidí na světě zrovna jeho – vystavit takovému nebezpečí? 

Ne, nikdo rozumný by něco takového nikdy nemohl udělat, samozřejmě. Je to jenom další z těch věcí, které Bucky vidí nebo slyší, když ho na chvíli přestane pálit v žilách, když se dokáže soustředit dost na to, aby viděl i něco jiného než mlhu. (Jako Steve, drobný a nemocný, kolem hlavy svatozář, jeho jemné prsty na Buckyho čele, jako plameny, které se postupně stahují od stěn směrem k němu, jako jeho matka a jeho sestry.) 

Nejdřív je to halucinace, a potom noční můra, když si Schmidt stáhne obličej, všude kolem něj plameny, a Bucky nikdy nebyl tak vyděšený, jako když se Steve, ten blázen, rozhodne, že je dobrý nápad skákat přes vzdálenost, kterou by dříve nedokázal ani uběhnout. 

„Jsi šílený,“ zamumlá Bucky a přidušeně se zasměje. Zní slabě, i sám sobě, a Steve se na něj zamračeně podívá. Starostlivě, jako by to vždycky nebýval Bucky, kdo si musí dělat starosti o něj, když byl znovu nemocný, znovu strkal nos tam, kam neměl, znovu naběhl někomu na pěst. „Vždycky jsem věděl, že jsi šílený,“ pokračuje, jen tak tiše, aby ho neslyšel nikdo jiný než Steve, a to je další věc, co se změnila, protože před válkou Steve slyšel na jedno ucho špatně a v druhém neslyšel skoro nic. „Ale nenapadlo mě, že bys byl takový blázen, aby sis mě přišel vyzvednout až do Rakouska.“ 

Steve se na něj křivě usměje. „No, znáš mě.“ Pokrčí rameny. „Řekli mi, že nesmím. Nikdy jsem neměl rád, když mi někdo rozkazoval.“ 

Bucky polkne a skoro sebou trhne, když se Steve prsty zlehka dotkne hřbetu jeho ruky. Musí k němu natáhnout paži, protože jde na celý krok od něj, teď, když se Buckymu konečně podařilo pořádně se postavit na vlastní nohy, a kruci, Bucky býval vždycky dost tvrdohlavý bastard na to, aby odmítal vejít zpátky do spojeneckého tábora, zatímco ho někdo podpírá. Bucky se rychle rozhlédne okolo, ale nikdo je nesleduje, všichni příliš soustředění na to, aby nepřestali dávat jednu nohu před druhou, protože čím dřív budou pryč tím líp, na to, aby jim věnovali pozornost. 

„Jsi šílený,“ zopakuje Bucky měkce, přes sevřené hrdlo, ale pootočí ruku, aby se Steve mohl dotknout jeho dlaně, a skoro přestane dýchat, když to Steve udělá, jeho prsty opatrné a tolik, tolik známé. Bucky si až doteď neuvědomil, jak zoufale mu chybělo gesto jako tohle. Něco tak jednoduchého, tak drobounkého. Tak nevinného. 

Vmáčkl by se mu do náručí, kdyby byli sami. Prozkoumal by každý centimetr jeho nového těla, kdyby měli trochu soukromí. Místo toho jen kráčí vedle něj, na krok daleko, přímo za nosem, pušku přehozenou přes záda. Jako většina ostatních. Oni všichni jsou už příliš zvyklí na zbraně na to, aby je nechali někde ležet. 

Steve vypadá hrdě, když konečně dojdou do tábora, a poplácá ho po zádech, a Bucky je k smrti unavený, ale bůh mu pomáhej, jestli to vzdá teď, když už jsou tak blízko. 

Zůstane po Stevově boku. Přetrpí plukovníka Phillipse, který vypadá, jako by si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli má Steva praštit nebo pochválit, a Steve na něj nepřestane vzdorovitě zírat, v tom svém jevištním kostýmu, který vypadá jako ušitý z americké vlajky. Buckymu se dělá mdlo, když si představí, že se Steve v tomhle plížil lesem, skrze nepřátelské území, tak zoufale nápadný, že muselo být nemožné ho přehlédnout, viditelný na kilometry. 

„Potlesk pro Kapitána Ameriku,“ pobídne ostatní, když to začne vypadat, že Steva přece jenom nepošlou do basy za to, že jednal proti rozkazům, a ostatní začnou tleskat, hlouček chlapů, kteří by byli mrtví, kdyby nebyl Steve takové pako. Bucky zvedne obočí jeho směrem, když se na něj Steve podívá, ale nedonutí se k úsměvu. Možná příště. Možná už nikdy. 

„Myslel jsem, že už tě nikdy neuvidím,“ oznámí Stevovi o pár hodin později, po tom, co si Steve musel poslechnout kázání od důstojníků, a Bucky prošel zběžnou prohlídkou na ošetřovně, kde mu zamračený medik řekl, že může jít, aby jim neblokoval lůžko, protože jsou potřeba pro horší případy, než je on. Stačil se jít najíst, odpočinout si, v klidu Stevova mrňavého stanu, o samotě, protože ostatní zřejmě neví, jak se k němu chovat, teď když jsou v bezpečí. Umýt se, a nebyla to ani tak sprcha (studená voda, vždycky studená, a Bucky je rád i za to) jako spíš pokus utopit se. Tak trochu. 

„Ježiši, Steve, nemysli si, že na tebe nejsem naštvaný za to, že tady vůbec jsi, když bys měl být v Brooklynu a malovat nebo tak něco,“ dostane ze sebe a prudce zamrká, aby potlačil slzy. Nechce brečet, protože pokud se teď rozbrečí, možná už nikdy nepřestane, a jeho čas se Stevem je tak zatraceně vzácný, že nechce ztrácet ani vteřinu něčím tak nesmyslným, jako je pláč. Místo toho ke Stevovi jenom natáhne ruce a Steve neváhá ani na vteřinu, než si ho přitáhne do náruče a přitiskne rty na jeho. Bucky má pevně sevřená víčka a je to jen lehký dotek, o tolik jemnější než cokoli tehdy doma, ale je to _všechno_ , a Bucky tlumeně zasténá. Tohle je přesně to, o čem přemýšlel, když kolem něj stříleli, na co vzpomínal, když si s ostatními zapálili oheň, a kluci se zahřáli dost na to, aby se podělili o pár historek o děvčatech, která na ně čekají doma – Stevovy rty na jeho kůži, Stevovy prsty v jeho vlasech, na jeho ramenou, na jeho zádech, Stevův chraplavý hlas, když mu šeptal do ucha, že s ním nemusí být tak opatrný. 

„Tak strašně moc jsi mi chyběl, Stevie,“ dostane ze sebe Bucky, hrdlo sevřené, hlas vlhký, a postrčí ho na úzké lehátko (a mohl by přijít i samotný Zola, a Bucky by nedokázal přestat, ne po těch nekonečných měsících, kdy Steva neviděl, ne potom, jak byl přesvědčený, že už ho neuvidí nikdy). Rychle Stevovi pomůže stáhnout oblečení, aniž by ho přestal líbat, aniž by se ho přestal dotýkat, všechna ta nová, citlivá, neznámá kůže. Steve se kouše do rtu, aby nebyl moc hlasitý, prsty zaryté do prostěradla, ale oči má otevřené doširoka a trochu ohromeně na něj zírá, třese se pod ním, když mu Bucky vyleze do klína. 

„Ššš,“ zamumlá Bucky a trochu nervózně si olízne rty, pohled upřený do Stevova obličeje. Skoro zakňourá, když mu Steve položí dlaně na boky, jeho ruce velké, tak velké, a Bucky tohle možná nikdy neměl nějak zvlášť rád, ale pak ho poslali sem, a najednou to bylo to jediné, na co dokázal myslet. Steve a nikdo jiný než Steve, vždycky Steve, pod ním nebo nad ním, paže kolem jeho těla, rty na jeho, Steve uvnitř jeho těla, Steve absolutně všude, protože pro Buckyho nikdy neexistoval nikdo jiný než Steve. „Ššš, to nic.“ 

Steve je opatrný, samozřejmě, že je, a nepřestává se třást, opatrný a pečlivý, když se ho dotýká, a nedočkavý, jemný, když ho znovu vezme za boky, aby mu pomohl pohnout se, horký, když je konečně –

Bucky pootevře rty, ale nedostane ze sebe ani hlásku, v hlavě prázdno, jako by se vznášel, a pokud je tohle válka, Bucky by dokázal válčit každý den, třeba až do konce světa. 

***

Steve si dlaní přikryje pusu a paží se zapře o nejbližší stěnu. Mírně se předkloní. Hlavu svěsí mezi ramena, a snaží se nadechnout, jenže nemůže, ne pořádně, hrdlo sevřené. Polyká, hlasitě a naprázdno, ale je mu zle a tohle je jediný způsob, jak se nepozvracet. 

„Pane bože,“ zamumlá Sam otřeseně. Jeho obličej je bledý. 

Natasha pomalu přikývne, její výraz kamenný. „Taky jsem si říkala,“ prohlásí a Steve je jenom rád, že nijak nekomentovala jeho zkrácený dech, to, jak se pořád ještě nepřestal opírat o stěnu, protože se mu roztřásla kolena hned, jak vešel do rozvrácených dveří. 

Steve bojoval ve válce, kdysi. Viděl, co jsou lidé schopní udělat jeden druhému. Pomohl Buckymu ze stolu, ke kterému ho připoutali, aby ho mohli mučit (aby si Zola měl na kom vyzkoušet svůj upravený kouzelný lektvar). Podílel se na vojenských akcích, na přepadeních základen. Viděl Buckyho zemřít a viděl to, co z něj udělali, zatímco si celý svět myslel, že je po smrti. Viděl _bomby_ , které měl Red Skull připravené pro celý svět. Během čtrnácti dnů do chvíle, kdy ho rozmrazili, po desítkách let, ho poslali bojovat s armádou z vesmíru. A nebylo tomu ani tak dávno, co byl v Sokovii, protože jednomu z Tonyho výtvorů přeskočilo a rozhodl se zničit svět. 

Tahle základna je jiná, protože ze všech věcí, které Steve za celou tu dobu viděl, tohle udělal _Bucky_. To Bucky sem přišel a obrátil to tady vzhůru nohama. 

Je tam krev. Spousta krve, spousta vystřílených nábojů, spousta mrtvol. Steve se skoro nedokáže rozhlédnout okolo sebe. Četl všechny ty dokumenty, co se Nat podařilo sehnat. Winter Soldier nebyl vždycky tak dobře ovladatelný, jak si HYDRA přála, nikdy nebyl. Steve četl několik hlášení o tom, jak ho něco vyvedlo z míry a on kolem sebe začal střílet nebo mávat nožem nebo mlátit kovovou pěstí. To se stávalo, to, že se obrátil proti lidem, kteří ho stvořili, pokud ho málo vymazali, nebo když Buckymu něco připadalo povědomé. Jednou, někdy v sedmdesátých letech se Bucky probil skrze devět mužů a ven z obrněného auta, a pak se jim skoro na týden ztratil v Atlantě. Jenže to všechno bylo neorganizované, jen způsob, jak způsobit co největší škodu v co nejkratším čase, jak se dostat pryč. 

Tohle je jiné, stejně pečlivě plánované jako jakákoli jiná mise, a Steve skoro nemůže uvěřit tomu, že by se s tohohle někdo mohl dostat živý. Je tam tolik lidí, tolik krve, absolutně nemožné, aby tohle dokázal jeden člověk, úplně sám, a Steve se nemůže nadechnout, na hrudníku ho pálí a on se nemůže nadechnout. Ve skutečnosti očekává, že každou chvíli bude mít astmatický záchvat, jako by byl zase malý a věčně nemocný, a přesně tak se cítí, malý, bezmocný, neschopný pomoci svému nejlepšímu příteli. 

„Nechci tě podceňovat, Nat,“ řekne Sam a Steve se automaticky podívá jeho směrem. Sam je pořád ještě bledý, ale stojí zpříma, bradu zvednutou. „Ale víš určitě, že Barnes…“ na okamžik se odmlčí a vrhne krátký, sotva vteřinový pohled Stevovým směrem, „no, že není někde tady?“ 

Stevovi se skoro zastaví srdce, protože tahle možnost ho ani nenapadla. Natasha řekla, že tam Bucky není, takže tam nemůže být, určitě tam nemůže být, a Steve ho viděl bojovat, sakra, Steve s ním _bojoval_ , dobře věděl, co Bucky dokáže –

Natasha zvedne obočí a naštěstí promluví dřív, než Steve ztratí nervy. „Prolezla jsem to tady, Same,“ oznámí. „A když říkám, že jsem nenašla nic, co by připomínalo kovovou paži, tak tady nic takového není. Barnes se odsud dostal, neměj strach.“ S vážným výrazem se podívá na Steva. „Samozřejmě nemůžu ručit za to, že je v pořádku, ale…“ Pokrčí rameny a Steve přesně ví, co má na mysli. Pokud se Bucky dostal pryč, pak to zvládne, protože Bucky se nikdy nevzdává. Bucky to vždycky uměl ukončit. Nepřestal by bojovat, ani zraněný, takže pokud není tady, byl schopný odejít. Takže ne smrtelně zraněný. 

Steve dlouze, s úlevou vydechne. Bucky je naživu. Musí být. 

Sam se nespokojeně zamračí. „Chceš říct, že jsi to tady celé prohledala? Jak vůbec víme, že tady byl sám? Že neměl nějakou pomoc?“ Pak mu klesnou ramena a on si hořce odfrkne. „Jo, jasně. Máš pravdu. Neumím si představit, že by ten chlápek měl s někým spolupracovat.“ Kousne se do rtu a trochu váhavě se podívá na Steva. „Promiň, kámo. Opravdu nevím, jak by mohl s někým spolupracovat. Aspoň ne teď.“ 

Steve souhlasně přikývne. Neochotně, protože Bucky býval týmový hráč, tenkrát, když byl ještě opravdu Bucky, když byl mladý, bezstarostný, okouzlující kluk. Když se na Steva dokázal usmát uprostřed ulice a přehodit mu paži kolem ramen, když po příchodu domů sevřel Steva v náruči a políbil ho, koutky rtů pořád zvednuté v úsměvu, když byl ještě nevinný a miloval tanec a whisky a svoji rodinu. 

„A navíc měli u vchodu kameru,“ prohlásí Natasha najednou. „Barnes odešel po vlastních. A sám.“ 

Steve si není jistý, jestli chce to video vidět. Což nic neznamená, protože ho musí vidět, samozřejmě – všechny ty kulky, které na Buckyho jeho bývalí nadřízení vystřelili, kolik se jich odrazilo od jeho levé paže, v roji jisker, každý Buckyho pohyb, každé mávnutí nožem, každá vypálená rána, každé kopnutí, každý ten dokonale úsporný, téměř elegantní pohyb, o to děsivější, jakou spoušť po sobě nechal. Oči ho pálí a on se snaží potlačit slzy celou tu dobu, co se dívá. 

Je to první základna, kterou najdou, ovšem ne poslední. 

A pravda je, že Bucky věděl, jak někomu ublížit, když chtěl, když to bylo potřeba (později, připomene si Steve, až potom, a to byla taky tvoje vina), vždycky uměl ukončit rvačku nebo bitvu, vždycky se o ně dokázal postarat – schovat se ve stromech, dohlédnout na ně, postarat se, aby se ke zbytku jeho týmu nedostal nikdo, kdo by neměl. Ale ne takhle. Ne tyhle stříkance krve po stěnách, polámaná těla rozsypaná po podlaze. Další a další základny v Itálii, Francii, Rakousku. V Polsku. V Německu. 

Několik různých zařízení HYDRY, nikde nikdo živý, několik různých kovových křesel, rozbitých na kusy, očividně ve vzteku, ale tak pečlivě, že Stevovi napoprvé chvíli trvalo, než přišel na to, co to vlastně je. Jsou na několika různých základnách, jako by se nikdo ani neobtěžoval brát si jedno s sebou, když svého Vojáka někam stěhovali. 

„Je to moje vina,“ zamumlá Steve do ticha. Skoro ani neví, že to vůbec řekl, tak soustředěný na své zírání na strop, teď prakticky nekonečné, protože nemůže spát. Nemohl spát od chvíle, kdy ho probudili v novém století, a dávno předtím, od chvíle, kdy viděl Buckyho padat, ale teď je to horší. „Je to moje vina, všechno je to moje vina.“ 

„Steve,“ ozve se z vedlejší postele Sam, a potom slabé zašustění látky, a najednou Sam sedí na posteli vedle něj, prsty pevně sevřené na jeho rameni. 

Steve k němu zvedne pohled a jenom on má takovou smůlu, že vidí i prakticky ve tmě dost dobře na to, aby přesně věděl, jak moc starostlivě se Sam doopravdy tváří. Hodně. Hodně starostlivě. 

Jenže Sam se tváří starostlivě víceméně celou tu dobu, co ho Steve zná, a celé to jejich pátrání po Buckym tomu zrovna nepomáhá. Sam si všiml, jak moc je Steve soustředěný na každý další krok, jak málo ve skutečnosti spí. 

„Není to tvoje vina,“ oznámí mu Sam pevně a mírně zatřese jeho ramenem. Chvíli se na něj jenom dívá, a Steve si opravdu není jistý, co asi vidí, ale když Sam příště promluví, jeho hlas je jemný. „Nemůžeš za to, co se mu stalo. Dělal jsi, co jsi mohl, Steve. Děláš pro něj všechno, co můžeš, i teď. Skoro jsi ho nechal, aby tě zabil. Jak by cokoli, co se mu stalo, mohla být tvoje vina?“ 

Steve polkne. Sklopí hlavu a pravda je, že by měl zůstat mlčet, protože je Kapitán Amerika, a jak by mohl komukoli něco takového říct, třeba i Samovi, který nikdy nebyl nic jiného než skvělý přítel? 

„Miloval jsi ho, Steve,“ řekne Sam a Steve se na něj překvapeně podívá. Sam se tváří pořád stejně vážně a Stevovi klesnou ramena. Najednou je vyčerpaný – všechny ty noci, kdy nespal víc než dvě nebo tři hodiny, tiché, ale o to horší noční můry (Bucky, který po něm natahuje ruku a křičí, zatímco padá a padá a padá, nekonečná bílá krajina, když Steve zamíří letadlem přímo dolů do ledové vody, Buckyho prázdné oči, jeho zmatek, když na něj Steve promluví a Bucky ho _nezná_ , prázdnota, když si uvědomí, že o Buckyho přišel a že je to jeho vina jeho vina jeho vina), všechny ty zničené základny HYDRY, které pro ně Natasha našla. „Pokud můžu soudit,“ pokračuje Sam pomalu, „pořád ho miluješ. Opravdu si nedovedu představit, že bys neudělal cokoli, abys ho zachránil. Tehdy nebo teď.“ 

Steve by měl mlčet. Jenže Sam se na něj nepřestává dívat, Sam pořád ještě sedí na jeho posteli a drží ho za rameno a byl vždycky tak chápavý, Sam ví, co to znamená někoho ztratit, a Steve tohle nikdy předtím nikomu neřekl. 

Ve skutečnosti nad tím vlastně vůbec nepřemýšlí, než promluví. 

„Miloval jsem Buckyho celý život,“ oznámí unaveně a bezradně vyhledá Samův pohled. „Jenže to nestačilo.“ 

***

Agentka Carterová je… je nádherná, musí Bucky uznat, se těma zářivýma očima a tmavými vlasy a sebevědomím, kterým dává každému najevo, že přesně ví, co chce, a nic ji nezastaví, dokud toho nedosáhne. 

Bucky si jí všiml hned, jak se v závěsu za Stevem vrátil do jejich tábora, obklopen všemi těmi muži, co spolu s ním čekali na smrt. Nedala se přehlédnout, mezi všemi těmi vojáky tak výrazná, s tou rtěnkou a upravenými vlasy jako pěst na oko. Nepřehlédnutelná, stejně jako to, jak se postavila přímo před Steva, aby mu – vynadala za to, že se neozval? Peggy Carter, sebevědomá a přímá, a Bucky opravdu neměl zrovna ten nejlepší pocit, když si ho o dva dny později zavolala. 

Její otázky nebyly přehnaně důvěrné, ale ptala se ho pevným hlasem, dost neústupně na to, aby opravdu odpovídal, v důstojnickém stanu, který byl obvykle plný lidí, ale který se jí nějak podařilo vyprázdnit, aby jim zajistila soukromí, jako by přesně věděla, jak moc neochotný Bucky bude. 

„Neměli jste tam Steva nikdy pustit,“ oznámil Bucky pevně a jí se v obličeji na okamžik objevil zvláštní výraz. Něco mezi pobavením a mírným smutkem, a Bucky si byl jistý, že by její výraz dokázal číst lépe, kdyby ji znal. „Je to idiot, skoro se tam dal zabít. Nedá se nechávat bez dozoru.“ 

Krátce se usmála. „Nedal nám zrovna na výběr,“ poznamenala. „Kdybychom ho tam nevzali letadlem, vyrazil by pěšky. Takhle jsme mu aspoň byli schopní ušetřit jednu cestu.“ 

A to znělo dokonale jako Steve, protože malý Steve Rogers, věčně nemocný, ale o to tvrdohlavější, se nikdy nedal od nikoho zastavit. Pokud si Steve Rogers usmyslel, že něco udělá – že dá co naplat blbci, který se nevhodně chová k nějakému děvčeti, že se nějakým způsobem dostane na frontu, že si vyrazí na výlet padesát kilometrů za nepřátelskou linii a zachrání tam stovku mužů ze zajetí – nikdo ho nedokázal zastavit. 

„Musí mu na vás záležet,“ prohlásila Carterová, jedno obočí trochu zdvižené v něčem, co mohla být otázka, pokud by na konci své věty zvedla tón. Takhle to bylo spíše jen konstatování. 

Bucky se rozhodl neodpovídat. Potom si to rozmyslel, protože byla vstřícná a její otázky byly cílené a nijak nekomentovala, když si mezi svými odpověďmi musel dávat malé přestávky, aby se donutil ke klidu. Protože se jí podařilo zařídit, aby měli celý důstojnický stan jenom pro sebe a Bucky nemusel odpovídat (jak dlouho jste byl na tom stole, jaké injekce vám dávali, co s vámi dělaly, o čem se bavili lidé okolo vás) před celým davem. „Vždycky jsme měli jenom jeden druhého,“ řekl nakonec. 

Vždycky jenom on a Steve a to, jak se Steve zatvářil, když ho Bucky v sedmnácti poprvé políbil, prsty pevně sevřené v límci jeho košile, Stevova tvář od krve, protože si Steve už zase nechal rozbít nos. A Bucky nikdy neměl naději milovat kohokoli jiného než Steva, nebo ano? Vždycky to byl jenom Steve. 

Agentka Carterová pomalu přikývla a pak se na něj překvapivě usmála a pustila ho pryč, což se Bucky rozhodl považovat za první rozkaz, který bude plnit s velkou radostí. A teď sedí u baru, v ruce tolikátou skleničku whisky, že už je dávno přestal počítat, a rozhodně by měl být opilý, ale není. Cítí se dokonale střízlivý, když si vedle něj sedne Steve (oh bože, opravdu musí vypadat v té uniformě tak dobře, teď když jsou v hospodě a okolo nich stovka vojáků a Bucky se ho nemůže ani dotknout?) a nabídne mu místo v tom svém klubu cvoků, jako by se ho vůbec musel ptát. Bucky s ním půjde, samozřejmě, stejně jako za ním šel do každé rvačky doma v Brooklynu, protože jak by mohl zůstat a nechat Steva jít samotného, nekrýt mu záda, když byl Steve vždycky tak nebezpečný hlavně sám sobě? O kolik míň opatrný na sebe bude teď, když dokáže uběhnout míle a míle a uzvednout džíp a ani se u toho nezadýchat? 

„Ale ten kostým si necháš?“ zeptá se Steva a ten se na okamžik zarazí. 

„Celkem jsem si na něj zvykl,“ prohlásí nakonec a pohled mu sklouzne na plakát na jeho vlastní představení, přeškrtnutý. Představení odloženo na neurčito. 

A pak je najednou v hospodě ticho. Ta banda, co vedle v místnosti až doteď hlasitě vřískala v přesvědčení, že umí zpívat, ztichne a on a Steve se zakloní, aby se podívali, co se děje. 

Agentka Carterová, v červených šatech, dokonale upravená, je mezi všemi těmi vojáky v uniformách, v šeré místnosti nepřehlédnutelná, a když si to zamíří přímo k nim, oba se zvednou, aby ji pozdravili. Carterová se na něj ani nepodívá, a dobře, to je v pohodě, protože jsou uprostřed války a Bucky má jiné věci na starosti než tahat ženy na taneční parket, z pudu sebezáchovy a protože na rozdíl od některých má zdravý rozum. 

„Kapitáne,“ osloví Carterová Steva a nepřestává na něj soustředěně zírat, a Steve… Buckymu se stáhne hrdlo. 

Bucky vždycky věděl, že Steve není jako on. Steve byl _normální_ , Steve se vždycky ohlížel za děvčaty, jen s nimi neměl štěstí, a Bucky vždycky věděl, že jednou – že Steve jednou najde někoho, koho bude chtít víc než Bucky, že najde někoho, s kým bude moci mít všechno. Dobrý život, žádné schovávání. Rodinu. A Bucky vždycky _věděl_ – 

Tohle je ona. Steve se vždycky ohlížel za děvčaty, ale na žádné z nich se nikdy nedíval stejně jako na Buckyho, stejně jako na agentku Carterovou, která mu oplácí pohled stejně intenzivně a se kterou by mohl mít všechno. Se kterou by se nemusel skrývat před světem jenom kvůli tomu, aby ji mohl vzít za ruku. 

Ta žena před ním je pro Steva o tolik lepší, než by kdy Bucky vůbec mohl být, a Steve na ni zírá, v očích malé ohníčky, slepý k tomu, že Bucky pořád ještě stojí vedle něj, a on ví, že vycouvá. Že je nechá žít si vlastním životem a vrátí se k tomu, čím býval, bude zase to, čím byl, než si k sobě Steva poprvé přitáhl, prsty roztřesené, aby ho políbil. Zase bude Stevův nejlepší přítel. 

Bucky se donutí usmát. 

***

Sam se ho na nic neptá. Steve si není jistý, jestli je to tím, že ho zná a ví, že pokud se bude příliš ptát, Steve zatne zuby a nikdo z něj nedostane nic, nebo proto, že mu stačí podívat se na něj, aby věděl, že Steve potřebuje trochu času na to, aby se uklidnil. Aby vůbec dokázal něco říct. 

Tak jako tak, Sam ho posadí na židli v miniaturní kuchyňce jejich malého hotelového pokoje, což je asi dobře, protože cokoli je lepší než ležet v posteli a zírat do stropu a přemýšlet nad tím, co všechno pokazil. 

Sam je na pár nekonečných minut potichu. Beze slova připraví dva hrníčky čaje – něco bylinkového, uklidňujícího, co mu nejspíš doporučil Bruce, a co překvapivě dobře voní – a jeden postaví před něj, zatímco na druhém si ohřívá prsty. Pomalu se posadí. Jeho výraz je vážný, i když zvedne obočí a mírně mu pokyne směrem k hrnku čaje. 

Steve k němu bez přemýšlení natáhne ruku a opatrně se napije. Čaj je sladký, lahodný na rtech, a Steve si dlouze povzdychne. Je unavený. Tolik, tolik unavený. 

Sam ho nepřestává pozorně sledovat. 

_Nemusíš mi to říkat, pokud nechceš_ , řekne Sam za chvíli, napadne ho. A pravda je, že Stevovi se o tom nechce mluvit – proč nemůže spát, proč je tak přesvědčený o tom, že je to všechno jeho vina, proč se nemůže ani na okamžik zastavit, dokud Buckyho nenajdou. Steve nikdy nebyl příliš sdílný a je těžké si vůbec zvyknout na to, že má s kým mluvit, že někoho opravdu upřímně zajímá, co by mu mohl chtít říct. Vždycky měl jenom Buckyho. Steve ani _neumí_ mluvit s někým jiným než s Buckym. Než s Peggy. 

Je těžké jenom otevřít pusu a něco říct, jenže fakt je, že Sam si zaslouží vědět, proč je Steve tak neodbytný a tak vytrvale Buckyho pronásleduje přes celou Evropu. Proč se odmítá zastavit. 

Steve na okamžik zavře oči a prsty se mu sevřou kolem hrnku tak silně, že kdyby stiskl jenom o trošku víc, musel by se mu rozbít v rukách. A potom měkce vydechne a znovu se na Sama podívá. „Musíš pochopit, že Bucky nikdy nevěděl, kdy se má vzdát,“ oznámí a Sam trochu překvapeně zamrká, jako by vážně nečekal, že Steve vůbec něco řekne. Ale pomalu přikývne, aby ho pobídl k pokračování. Steve si tlumeně odfrkne. „Lidi si vždycky mysleli, že jsem to já. Že to já jsem ten tvrdohlavý idiot, který nikdy neví, kdy je pro něj lepší přestat, a jo, pokud šlo o rvačky, byla to pravda. Ale Bucky… Bucky byl něco jiného. Byl… Bucky byl vždycky se mnou. Byl se mnou, když jsem měl zápal plic a měl jsem tak vysoké horečky, že jsem ani nevěděl, jak se jmenuju, a když byl leden a venku byla taková zima, že jsme museli spát v jedné posteli, abychom se vůbec zahřáli a mohli usnout, ani když jsem každý týden přišel domů s rozbitým nosem, protože jsem neuměl zavřít pusu. Nikdy neodešel. Dokonce i když musel chodit s děvčaty, aby si ostatní míň všímali toho, že jsme pořád spolu, vždycky se vracel ke mně.“ 

„Miloval tě,“ řekne Sam jemně, s takovou jistotou, že se Stevovi skoro zadrhne dech v hrdle. 

Steve prudce zamrká, ale přikývne na souhlas. 

Sam nevypadá ani trochu překvapeně. Samozřejmě, že nevypadá. Sam není idiot. Umí počítat do dvou. Nebo je Steve možná jenom příliš průhledný. 

„Byl jsem…“ Steve na okamžik zaváhá a není si jistý, jak by měl pokračovat. Nejistě si jazykem navlhčí rty, než se donutí dát se znovu do řeči. „Byl jsem pořád nemocný.“ Pokrčí rameny a Sam se zmateně zamračí. „Myslím, že to, co jsme měli – Bucky a já – byla to ta nejlepší věc, jaká mě mohla potkat, a bylo to skvělé, dokud…“ Dlouze vydechne a uhne pohledem, protože Sam se začíná tvářit chápavě. Steve polkne. „Celý život jsem poslouchal, že se nedožiju třicítky. Poslouchal jsem, že je zázrak, že jsem se vůbec dožil _dospělosti_. A myslím – vždycky jsem věděl, že si Bucky zaslouží někoho lepšího, než jsem já, víš, někoho, s kým by mohl jít po ulici za ruce nebo koho by mohl vzít tancovat, někoho, s kým by mohl mít rodinu a přivést ho na večeři k rodičům. Se mnou nic takového mít nemohl. Ale to nevadilo, protože mě možná čekalo pár let, pokud bych měl štěstí, a pokud chtěl Bucky mě, bylo to bezva, víš? A až umřu, Bucky si najde nějakou dívku a založí s ní rodinu a bude dělat svým rodičům radost. Bude mít všechno to, co by měl mít.“ 

A je to tak nefér, tohle celé, protože kdyby se s Buckym narodili jen o pár desítek let později, nic z toho byl nebyl problém. Kdyby se narodili o pár desítek let později, Bucky by nemusel chodit ven s dívkami a Steve by neměl důvod utíkat před tím, že nikdy nechtěl nikoho jiného než Buckyho. Nemuseli by lhát. 

Oči ho pálí a v hrdle má sucho. (Neřekne mu o těch pár temnějších momentech, o tom, jak se Bucky dokázal skrýt ve stromech a krýt je takovým způsobem, že se k nim někdy nedostal jediný nepřátelský voják, jak se Bucky občas v noci vzbudil, oči rozevřené doširoka a zpanikařené, a znovu neusnul, a vstával hned, jak začalo svítat, jak temné byly jeho oči, když pomáhali osvobodit jeden z koncentračních táborů a on se rozhlédl po všech těch hladových, vyhublých lidech v otrhaném oblečení, po všech těch žlutých hvězdách a růžových trojúhelnících.) Rychle se napije, aby skryl svůj výraz, alespoň na chvilku, ale Sam se nedá tak lehce zmást. 

„A pak se z tebe najednou stal Kapitán Amerika,“ prohlásí. 

Steve si hořce odfrkne, když si vzpomene na to, jak se poprvé podíval do zrcadla, po tom, co do něj napumpovali ten kouzelný lektvar. „Jo,“ souhlasí Steve. „Pak se ze mě stal Kapitán Amerika.“ 

Pomalu přikývne. Neví, jestli dokáže pokračovat, vysvětlit, jaké to doopravdy bylo, když ho poprvé postřelili, a místo toho, aby umřel, během dvou dní mu nezůstala ani jizva, a on si uvědomil, že se dost možná dožije třicítky. Nejspíš i čtyřicítky. Možná i mnohem, mnohem víc, pokud přežije válku, a Bucky… oh, bože, Bucky. Bucky, příliš tvrdohlavý pro své vlastní dobro, Bucky, který vždycky miloval až příliš. Bucky by ho nikdy neopustil. Vždycky by zůstal po jeho boku, usínal by vedle něj, stočený do klubíčka a s nosem zabořeným do Stevova ramene, s paží kolem jeho pasu, líbal by ho, ve tváři úsměv, pokaždé když se vrátí z práce, protože Buckymu upřímně nezáleželo na tom, že teď Steve vypadal jinak, protože Bucky byl ten, kdo ho miloval předtím, když každou zimu prakticky umíral, a kdo ho miloval potom, když Steve najednou dokázal uzvednout auto. 

Bucky by ho nikdy neopustil, Steve si tím je jistý jako ničím jiným na světě. Nikdy by neměl ten život, který měl právo mít, a Steve si to dokázal sám před sebou ospravedlnit, když byl nemocný a jen sotva měl naději na pár dalších let, ale potom? Jak by u sebe mohl Buckyho držet, když si Bucky zasloužil něco mnohem lepšího, než kdy mohl mít s ním? Bucky si zasloužil něco lepší, než kdy mohl dostat od Steva, a pokud ho od sebe Steve musel odehnat, aby mu dal šanci na normální život, byla tam Peggy, která mu s tím mohla pomoci. 

A Bucky sklopil hlavu, jenže s ním přesto zůstal, Bucky přesto neodešel a zůstal po jeho boku, protože na Steva musel vždycky někdo dohlížet. Steve byl odjakživa nejvíc nebezpečný sám sobě, a možná si tehdy myslel, že dělá dobře, když Buckyho nechává jít vlastní cestou, ale ve skutečnosti…

Steve byl zbabělec. Nikdy nebyl tak odvážný jako Bucky, který byl první, kdo ho políbil, a vždycky se odmítal vzdát, odhodlaný strávit s ním celý život, bez ohledu na to, co si o tom kdo bude myslet. Bucky byl ochotný tančit s děvčaty, pokud to bylo nutné, ale nikdy se nepokoušel předstírat, že to s některým z nich myslí vážně, nikdy s žádnou z těch dívek nestrávil víc než dva nebo tři večery, nikdy si je nebral domů. Vždycky to byl Bucky, kdo měl odvahu být, kým byl. 

„Chtěl jsem ho nechat jít,“ zamumlá Steve a v očích ho zaštípají slzy. Nedokáže se na Sama ani podívat, ne když to říká, protože v životě neřekl nahlas něco, za co by se styděl víc než za tohle. Ne za to, že on a Bucky byli víc než přátelé, ale za to, že neměl odvahu zůstat. Hlasitě polkne. 

Sam se natáhne přes stůl a dotkne se jeho ruky. Jeho prsty jsou opatrné a dotek jemný, tak jemný, když přikryje jeho dlaň svojí, že se Steve donutí podívat se mu do obličeje. 

„To nic,“ zamumlá Sam jemně, jeho výraz vážný, a Steve se roztřeseně nadechne. 

„Opustil jsem ho,“ dostane ze sebe a hlas se mu třese. Sam pomalu přikývne a sevře jeho ruku pevněji. Steve se prudce nadechne. „Opustil jsem ho,“ zopakuje slabě. 

„To, co se mu stalo, nebyla tvoje vina,“ řekne Sam a zní přesvědčeně. „Nemohl jsi mu nijak pomoct, Steve.“ 

Steve pomalu zavrtí hlavou. „Spadl z toho vlaku, když se mě pokoušel chránit,“ řekne. „Opustil jsem ho, a on stejně zůstal, protože věděl, že jsem dost velký idiot na to, abych si dokázal ublížit, a potřebuju, aby na mě někdo dohlédl.“ 

„Steve,“ dostane ze sebe Sam opatrně jeho jméno, ale Steve prudce zavrtí hlavou, aby ho zarazil. Mírně se předkloní, poloprázdný hrnek s chladnoucím čajem zapomenutý na stole. Jeho dech je těžký, příliš prudký. Nepravidelný. 

„Nabídli mu, aby se vrátil domů. Po Azzanu. Řekla mi to Peggy, po tom, co… Mohl se vrátit do New Yorku, ale on se rozhodl zůstat tam kvůli mně. A ani mi o tom neřekl. Zůstal tam se mnou, i když jsem ho opustil.“ 

Sam pootevře rty, ale nic neřekne. 

„Umřel kvůli mně, Same,“ prohlásí Steve a je tak děsivé říct to nahlas. Neodvratné. „Všechno, co se mu stalo, bylo kvůli mně.“ 

***

Není těžké soustředit se na to, že má pobíhat po Evropě a střílet kolem sebe, aby se žádný z těch zatracených HYDRA parchantů nedostal k jeho mužům dost blízko na to, aby jim ublížil. Aby _Stevovi_ ublížil. A to vůbec není těžké, protože po Evropě, se zbraní v ruce nebo na řemenu přes rameno nebo s okem přitisknutým k dalekohledu pušky pobíhá už nějakou dobu, a tihle HYDRA parchanti ani nejsou první vojáci, které Bucky od chvíle, kdy ho poslali do Evropy, zastřelil. Už nad tím ani necítí takové výčitky jako těch prvních pár měsíců – a Bucky si je jistý, že to je příšerné, že se z něj stalo něco strašného, něco zvířecího, protože kdo může chodit po světě a střílet lidi a necítit přitom výčitky svědomí? Kdo může být tak dobrý v zabíjení? 

A chránit Steva je pro něj po všech těch letech tak automatické, že nad tím nemusí nijak přemýšlet, bez ohledu na to, že už nejde jen o rány pěstí. 

Těžké je dívat se na Steva a vědět, že si místo něj našel někoho lepšího. Co bolí, je dívat se na Steva, který sedí u baru nebo u stolu během nějaké další porady, přímo vedle agentky Peggy Carter, pohled soustředěný na její obličej, jako by byla to jediné na celém světě. Co bolí _tak moc_ , že se Bucky v noci krčí na uzoučkém armádním lehátku nebo na tenké přikrývce, je fakt, že je Steve jenom kousek od něj – velký a zdravý a úplně jiný než býval, i když pořád stejně nádherný, jako dřív – pořád jenom kousek od něj, a Bucky se ho nemůže dotknout. 

Pravda je, že Bucky vždycky čekal, že si Steve jednou najde někoho lepšího. Steve vždycky _zářil_ , zatímco Bucky se schovával ve stínech, vždycky to měl tak srovnané, odvážný a nezastavitelný i přes všechny svoje nemoci a zdravotní omezení, zatímco Bucky nikdy pořádně nevěděl, co vlastně dělá, pokud nebyl se Stevem, a můj bože, co bude dělat, pokud někdy přijde o Steva? Steve, který mohl chodit po Evropě a zářit, zatímco Bucky si oblékne modrý kabát, příliš nápadný pro ostrostřelce, který se většinou snaží být neviditelný, ale snad právě tolik nápadný, aby od Steva dokázal odlákat nechtěnou pozornost na sebe, protože to je to jediné, co vždycky uměl dokonale, zcela bez přemýšlení, to jediné, co nikdy nepřestane dělat, i když má Steve jiné plány na budoucnost, než večery strávené s ním, stočení oba dva v jedné posteli. 

Steve měl mít někoho lepšího, mnohem lepšího, než je Bucky, a Bucky vždycky věděl, že na to jednou přijde sám, že jednou najde někoho lepšího, že ho jednou opustí. Steve nebyl nikdy jako Bucky, Steve byl _normální_. Steve mohl mít všechno, pokud by potkal tu správnou dívku. Mohl mít rodinu, mohl by mít domek a děti a psa. Steve by mohl změnit svět, pokud k tomu dostane příležitost. 

Jen ne s Buckym. Steve byl předurčen pro velké věci, ale ničeho z toho nemohl dosáhnout, pokud vedle sebe bude mít Buckyho. A Bucky byl šťastný i za těch pár ukradených chvilek, které spolu mohli strávit (za všechny ty večery, kdy se spolu krčili pod jednou přikrývkou, jeho paže kolem Stevova těla, všechny večery, kdy seděli na oprýskaném kovovém schodišti jejich starého domu, opření jeden o druhého, všechna ta rána, kdy se spolu probouzeli, všechny ty polibky) předtím, než si Steve uvědomí, že může mít někoho lepšího. Někoho jako je Peggy Carter. 

Kousek od něj se ozve tlumené odfrknutí, a když Bucky neochotně zvedne hlavu, aby se podíval, kdo má tolik energie, aby ho rušil během hlídky. Všichni by měli spát, když má hlídku, samozřejmě, protože nejsou idioti a dobře ví, že by se měli vyspat, dokud k tomu mají příležitost. Ale Morita stojí nad ním, absolutně probuzený a s obočím zvednutým, a Bucky se nesouhlasně zamračí. 

„Vypadáš divně,“ prohlásí Morita, jeho hlas pevný, i když dost tichý na to, aby nikoho nevzbudil, protože Morita je možná idiot, ale není zase až _takový_ idiot, protože i on ví, že probudit Dugana uprostřed noci jenom proto, že jste zvědaví, opravdu není úplně dobrý nápad. „Přemýšlíš nad nesmrtelností brouka nebo tak něco?“ 

Bucky protočí oči a rozhodne se neodpovídat. 

Morita na něj na pár vteřin jenom soustředěně hledí, jako by očekával, že ho donutí mluvit jenom tím pohledem samotným. Když se mu to nepodaří, mírně si povzdychne a pomalu si sedne na zem vedle něj. Kolena si přitáhne k tělu a na okamžik se rozhlédne kolem sebe, jako by kontroloval, co se děje. Možná mu chce dát jenom vteřinu na vzpamatování. „Je to on, že ano?“ zeptá se potom jemně, tak zatraceně jemně, že se Buckymu skoro zastaví srdce, a pohled mu sklouzne na Steva. Potom se znovu podívá na Buckyho, oči upřímné. Chápavé. Trochu starostlivé. 

„Co?“ dostane ze sebe Bucky slabě, hlas chraplavý. Hrdlo se mu stáhne. Nemyslel si – Nemyslel si, že je tak zatraceně průhledný, že ostatním bude stačit jen se na něj podívat, aby to věděli. Bucky vždycky uměl odlákat pozornost od toho, že sice bere děvčata ven tančit, ale ve skutečnosti ten jediný, s kým chce být, je Steve. 

Možná už jenom nemá dost energie na to, aby tohle dělal. Možná je to tím, že okolo nejsou žádné dívky, za které by se mohl schovávat. 

„Ten někdo, kdo na tebe čekal doma, s blond vlasy a modrýma očima, jak jsi říkal Duganovi.“ Morita pokrčí rameny, jako by zase o tolik nešlo, jen pár minut uprostřed noci, kdy jsou náhodou oba vzhůru a krátí si čas povídáním, jako by tímhle komentářem nedržel Buckyho život v rukou. Stevův život. „Je to on, nebo ne?“ zeptá se Morita znovu, a když Bucky neodpoví, příliš vyvedený z míry na to, aby mohl mluvit, nějak se obhájit, pokračuje, pořád stejně vyrovnaně. „Nedělej si starosti, nikomu to neřeknu.“ 

Bucky rozechvěle vydechne. Prsty se mu třesou (jeho prsty se nikdy netřesou, když drží zbraň, když leží na břiše na studené střeše a na někoho míří) a on sklopí pohled k zemi, protože se Jimovi nedokáže podívat do očí. Hlasitě polkne. „Ostatní –?“

Morita zavrtí hlavou, jako by přesně věděl, na co se ho Bucky ptá. Možná ví. Na co jiného by se ho taky ptal? „Jenom já a Dugan. Myslím, že o tom nikdo jiný neví.“ 

Bucky si nervózně olízne rty a trhaně přikývne. 

Morita se tváří vážně. „Znal jsem tam doma kluky, jako jsi ty,“ řekne jemně. „Byli to dobří kluci, většinou. Rozhodně o nic horší než kdokoli jiný.“ 

_Řekni to všem těm idiotům doma v Brooklynu_ , napadne Buckyho bezděčně. 

„Není fér, jak se k vám ostatní chovají, jen proto, že jste…“ Pokrčí rameny. 

„Trochu jiní,“ doplní ho Bucky a srdce mu buší tak prudce, že to Morita nejspíš musí slyšet. Je to přiznání, víc než cokoli, co zatím řekl. „Tak to říkával Steve. Trochu jiný.“ 

Jim pomalu přikývne a Bucky se rozpačitě rozhlédne okolo sebe. Všude je ticho. Všichni zbylí členové jejich malého, pošahaného týmu jsou rozmístění v malém kroužku okolo dohasínajícího ohniště, aby zahnali chlad evropské noci, zavrtaní pod příliš tenkými, příliš kousavými dekami a pravidelně oddychují, příliš unavení na to, aby se dali vyrušit jejich tichým rozhovorem. 

„Mrzí mě to,“ oznámí Jim najednou a Buckyho to tak překvapí, že se na něj zmateně podívá. 

„Co?“ 

„Carterová,“ vysvětlí Morita krátce a zlehka se dotkne jeho ramene, jen na okamžik. 

„Jo,“ zamumlá Bucky a znovu se zahledí do dálky. Oči ho pálí a bůh mu pomáhej, jestli to kdy dá před někým najevo. Bucky se vždycky odvážil být zranitelný jedině před Stevem. „Jo, tak to prostě je. To nic.“ 

***

V Evropě je ticho. Ne, to je omyl, nesprávné vyjádření. V Evropě není ticho – Evropa je pořád stejně rušná, jako byla vždycky. Stejně plno lidí, stejný provoz, světla všude okolo. Lidé cestují. Potkávají se. Žijí. 

„Steve,“ osloví ho Natasha překvapivě jemným hlasem, když se příště potkají. Nenavštěvuje je často a Steve se naučil nikdy neočekávat její návštěvy. Pokaždé je to překvapení, Natasha, která najednou zaklepe na dveře, uprostřed dne, po tom, co o ní týden neslyšeli, Natasha, která se vloupe do jejich pokoje uprostřed noci, Natasha, která jednoduše sedí na posteli, když se Steve se Samem vrátí zpátky ze svého ranního běhu, protože kdy naposledy se zrovna ona dala zastavit něčím tak obyčejným, jako jsou zamčené dveře? Nejspíš nikdy, ne Natasha. 

Natasha měla vždycky víc odvahy než oni všichni dohromady, ale teď, když se na ni Steve donutí podívat, vypadá skoro smutně. „Steve, možná už je to příliš dlouho,“ řekne mu. Její tón je opatrný, ani trochu příkrý. Vlídnější než za celou tu dobu, co ji Steve zná. 

Je to zvláštní. Natasha umí být milá, když chce (nebo když potřebuje), umí být ohleduplná, umí ukázat lidem jenom to, co chce. Ale nebývá opatrná, když mluví, nikdy se nesnaží někomu bezcílně něco ulehčit. Ale teď mluví pomalu, jako by vážila každé slovo, její výraz vážný. 

Sam se zamračí, ale rozhodne se nijak nezasahovat do toho, co říká. 

„Co tím myslíš?“ zeptá se Steve. Hrdlo se mu svírá. Jeho hlas vůbec nezní jako jeho a on se opravdu nechce ptát, protože cokoli, co má Natasha na mysli, bude… No, nebude to příjemné. Natasha je možná až podezřele ohleduplná, ale Steve si dobře pamatuje, jaké má talent na sdělování nepříjemných pravd. Natasha je přebornice. 

Bylo to dlouho, nekonečně dlouho, to mu chce Natasha říct. Bylo to sedmdesát let. Celá věčnost mezi tím, co Bucky spadl z vlaku v Alpách a Steve ho tam nechal, osamoceného v horách, protože takový pád nemohl nikdo přežít, a tím šíleným okamžikem, kdy se v úplně novém století potkali v DC. Uprostřed rvačky na život a na smrt, a najednou Buckyho obličej, stejný jako tehdy – stejné oči a stejné rty a stejně tmavé vlasy. Po sedmdesáti letech. Steve by řekl, že je to zázrak, kdyby to tolik nebolelo. Je neuvěřitelné, kolika zlými věcmi si Bucky musel projít, než se mohli znovu setkat, kolik bolesti musel vytrpět. Kolik dokázal přežít. Silný jako byl celý život. 

Bucky byl vždycky ten nejsilnější člověk na světě, a pokud to někdo vůbec mohl přežít, přežít a zachovat si dost toho, co z něj kdysi dělalo Buckyho, aby ho poznal, na okamžik aspoň dost dlouhý na to, aby ho vylovil z Potomacu a nenechal ho utopit mezi troskami, musel to být on. Bylo to skoro poetické, to, že Bucky neznal ani svoje vlastní jméno, a přesto se Steva rozhodl zachránit. Bucky, který ho odjakživa zachraňoval. Možná to měl za ty roky a roky tak zažité, že to ani nedokáže úplně ovládat. 

Možná to ani neznamená, že by si Bucky na cokoli vzpomněl. To je to, co chce Natasha říct. Třeba ho zachránil automaticky, bez přemýšlení, aniž by si doopravdy vzpomněl na cokoli z toho, co si pamatuje Steve, chce říct Natasha, protože to je už sedmdesát let, co byl Bucky naposledy doopravdy Bucky. Kdoví, jestli v něm vůbec zůstalo dost na to, aby mělo smysl ho zachraňovat, chce říct, protože tam nebyla, když Steve ležel na zádech v helikariéru, který se řítil k zemi, zatímco Bucky se nad ním skláněl, kovovou paži zvednutou k úderu, pěst zaťatou. Neviděla Buckyho oči, ten výraz hrůzy, když se zarazil a zůstal na něj otřeseně zírat, ruce od Stevovy krve. 

Steve si hořce odfrkne, ale přes jeho sevřené hrdlo se ten zvuk dostane jako něco malinkého a zraněného. „Chceš říct, že není co zachraňovat. Že bude vždycky jenom Winter Soldier a nic víc.“ 

Natasha si povzdychne a mírně nakrčí čelo. Mírně zavrtí hlavou. „Ne, Steve,“ odporuje, pořád stejně tiše. „Chci říct – víš, že už je to dlouho. Dávno už jsme o něm měli slyšet.“ 

A pravda je, že v Evropě je až příliš ticho – žádná vybuchlá základna HYDRY už několik měsíců, žádná podezřelá (krvavá, ale vcelku rychlá, teď už skoro ohleduplná) smrt nějakého politika, který měl ve skutečnosti až příliš vazeb na ty špatné. Žádné výbuchy, žádný atentát, ani stopa po tom, že by ho někdo někde viděl. Oni sami se už celé týdny nehnuli z Vídně, ze které si udělali základnu, víceméně uprostřed Evropy, na všechny strany skoro stejně daleko. 

„Myslíš, že je mrtvý,“ řekne Steve bezbarvě. 

Natasha neodpoví. Nepohne se. Neuhne očima. 

„Mrtvý?“ zopakuje po něm Sam nevěřícně a obrátí se k Nat. „To se mi moc nezdá,“ prohlásí pochybovačně. „Viděl jsem ho bojovat, Nat, a řeknu ti, ten člověk je trochu jako šváb. Myslím, že přežije všechno.“ 

Steve překvapeně zamrká nad tou volbou slov a přidušeně se rozesměje. Ne vesele, ale přesto pobavený takovým tím divným, trochu temným způsobem. „Jo,“ zamumlá a ignoruje u toho Natashin výraz. Najednou si vzpomene, jak mu Phillips řekl, že je Bucky po smrti, a on se stejně vydal do Rakouska, aby se ho pokusil přivést zpátky, protože tomu nemohl uvěřit. Bucky nemohl být mrtvý, kdokoli, ale ne _Bucky_ , a taky nebyl. Bucky na něj čekal, po věcech, které před ním nikdo tak dlouho nevydržel, tak dlouho, že už ani zbytek jeho mužů nevěřil, že má vůbec smysl ho ještě hledat. Ale Bucky tam byl a čekal na něj a opíral se o něj, když pomalu procházeli hořící továrnou, a nechal Steva, aby se špičkami prstů zlehka dotýkal jeho dlaně, když se bok po boku vraceli zpátky do tábora. „Jo, takový býval vždycky.“ 

***

Buckymu je zima. Má pocit, jako by okolo bylo nejméně milion stupňů pod nulou. Zuby mu neovladatelně drkotají a on se nedokáže pohnout ani dost na to, aby si překřížil paže na hrudi, aby se stočil do klubíčka a trochu se zahřál (stejně tak, jako byl kdysi zvyklý stočit se do klubíčka kolem Steva, paže kolem jeho těla, obličej zabořený do jeho vlasů, protože Steve byl tak drobný, tak dokonale pasoval do jeho náruče), jeho tělo příliš těžké, neohrabané, nepohyblivé. Odněkud z levé paže se mu do ramene a potom do celého těla šíří bolest, něco hlubokého, ledového, něco, co bolíbolíbolí a Bucky nemá odvahu ani sílu otočit hlavu, aby se podíval. 

Stejně se nemůže ani pohnout, ne po tom nekonečném pádu. Neví, jak to bylo vysoko. Ví, že padal a padal a padal a měl přitom dost času křičet tolik, že skoro ochraptěl. Nejspíš. Nezkouší mluvit, ale hrdlo se mu svírá tak, že se skoro ani nedokáže nadechnout. Zbytečné pokoušet se mluvit. Zbytečné pokoušet se o cokoli. 

Nejjednodušší bude, když jenom zůstane ležet, jenom chvíli. Nemůže to být tak dlouho, co vypadl z toho vlaku, protože se nedokázal natáhnout blíž ke Stevovi, ne tak blízko, aby ho mohl vzít za ruku, slabý, vždycky slabý. Bucky byl vždycky slabý, i když se snažil předstírat opak. Ale nemůže to být daleko. Steve nemůže být daleko. 

Steve se pro něj vrátí, aby ho našel a zvedl ho zase na nohy (Stejně jako si pro něj přišel až do Rakouska, i když mu to zakázali, a opravdu si Steve myslel, že o tom Bucky neví? Že by se nedozvěděl, kolik pravidel musel Steve porušit, když se vydal na nepřátelské území, protože tehdy ho ještě miloval?) a zahřál ho, protože Bucky to sám nezvládne, ne tentokrát. Nezvládne to bez něj, protože Bucky se nedokáže ani pohnout, natož aby se vyhrabal na nohy – podíval se, proč to tak strašně moc _bolí_ – a vydal se nějak naslepo na cestu zpátky. Ale to nevadí. Stačí jenom počkat, protože Steve se pro něj vrátí. Steve se pro něj vždycky vrátí, odjakživa příliš loajální na to, aby ho opustil úplně, i když má teď Peggy a zachraňování světa a nový život. Vždycky se vrátí, když Bucky potřebuje zachránit. 

Bucky s námahou rozlepí víčka, jen na vteřinu, protože obloha nad ním je dokonale modrá a bodá ho do očí, světlo, příliš světla, a on je zase zavře. Roztřeseně vydechne a otevře je znovu, tentokrát opatrněji. Byl nahoře, rukama se držel poškozeného zábradlí a nohy mu visely ve vzduchu, prsty křečovitě sevřené kolem ledového kovu, a teď najednou leží na zádech ve sněhu. V uších mu pořád ještě křičí vítr, nebo to možná křičí on, protože jeho ruka, oh bože, jeho _ruka_ –

Ve sněhu kolem něj je krev, rudá a strašidelná, to jediné, co tady okolo trochu hřeje, _jeho_ krev, a Buckymu se udělá špatně. Je mu zima. Okolo něj je krev a Buckyho bolí celé tělo, něco v zádech, někde hluboko, a on se nemůže pohnout, nemůže ani otočit hlavu, aby se podíval, proč ho tak strašně bolí celá levá strana těla a odkud se kruci vzala všechna ta krev, a je mu špatně, a pokud se pozvrací, obličej otočený nahoru, tak se udusí, nebo ne? Udusí se, než ho Steve stačí najít, a co potom? 

Bucky se donutí zhluboka se nadechnout. Ledový vzduch mu zasyčí mezi pevně sevřenými zuby. Nebude to tak zlé. Jen trochu dýchat, jen dost na to, aby se udržel při vědomí. Steve přijde. Přijde, stačí jen, když na něj Bucky počká. Stačí chvíli vydržet, protože Steve je tvrdohlavý a nikdy se nevzdává. 

Je to jako věčnost. Každý nádech je jako nůž mezi žebry. Každý nepatrný pohyb nekonečně namáhavý. Každá vteřina dlouhá jako milion let. Bucky je unavený, nikdy předtím nebyl tak strašně unavený, jenomže pokud usne, tak zmrzne a Steve ho najde celého modrého a studeného a nikdy si nepřestane vyčítat, že nebyl rychlejší, a –

Někde blízko se ozve nějaký slabý zvuk, a Bucky by se po něm otočil, kdyby mohl. Znělo to blízko. Nebo to možná mohlo být kdekoli. V horách se zvuk docela nese. Třeba to bylo stovky kilometrů daleko. Třeba to nebylo vůbec, a Bucky si to jenom představoval. Třeba to slyšel jenom proto, že to chtěl slyšet. 

A pak se ten zvuk ozve znovu, o kousek blíž, a ne, Bucky si to určitě nepředstavuje. Zní to jako pomalé, opatrné kroky ve sněhu, šustění látky, a zní to skutečně, a Bucky vydechne a na chvíli s úlevou zavře oči, než se znovu přiměje soustředit se. Rozhlédnout se tak moc, jak dokáže. 

Pár postav v tmavém oblečení, trochu rozmazané v konturách, protože Buckymu se celý svět okolo pomalu rozmazává, jako by nepotřeboval žádné pevné hranice. Ale jedna z postav, ta, co je nejblíž, je vysoká, s nápadně širokými rameny, Steve, protože samozřejmě, kdo jiný by to byl? Kdo jiný než Steve by se obtěžoval s tím, že se pro něj bude vracet? Kdo jiný než Steve by se zdržoval s tím, že ho půjde uprostřed války hledat někam do zmrzlé pustiny, když je toho tolik, co se nedá odložit? 

„Steve,“ zamumlá tak tiše, že to skoro ani není slyšet, když se kroky ozvou ještě blíž než dosud, tak tiše, že to téměř nedolehne ani k jeho vlastním uším. Rty má promodralé, když se pokusí ohlédnout se po něm, podívat se na něj. „Steve.“ 

***

Steve stojí ve dveřích, ramenem opřený o zárubeň, paže svěšené podél těla. Nemůže se ani pohnout. Sotva se dokáže nadechnout, tak opatrný na to, aby nebyl příliš hlasitý, že nemůže vydržet dlouho, než se mu začne točit hlava, ale Bucky leží v jeho posteli, stočený do klubíčka a s rukama přitisknutýma k hrudi, přikrytý Stevovou vlastní přikrývkou, a Steve má absolutně suché oči, ale nemůže mrknout. Nemůže se na něj přestat dívat. 

Bucky je tak _bledý_. Bílý jako stěna, stejně jako byl před pár dny, když se objevil na prahu jeho dveří, v jeho bytě, hlavu svěšenou a ramena nachýlená dopředu, unavený k smrti. Bledý a unavený a hubený, příliš hubený na to, kolik by měl ve skutečnosti vážit, tváře propadlé. Vlasy měl ještě delší, než když ho Steve viděl naposledy, a rozcuchané, neudržované. Jeho oči temné. Pronásledované. Ale přišel za ním. Přišel přímo za ním, protože si chtěl odpočinout. 

„Chci skončit,“ řekl Bucky měkce a vypadal přitom neuvěřitelně smutně. „Už nechci nikoho zabíjet.“ 

„Dobře,“ dostal ze sebe Steve chraplavě a přikývl na souhlas. Samozřejmě. Cokoli. 

Teď Bucky spí v jeho posteli, pořád ještě bledý, s vlasy v obličeji. Stočený do klubíčka, jeho výraz pořád vážný, pořád stejně zamračený, jako by si nemohl přestat dělat starosti ani ve spánku, ale je tady a je _naživu_ a přišel za ním dobrovolně. Jeho dech je absolutně nezvučný, ale klidný, pravidelný. Vyrovnaný. Je naživu a je Bucky (zraněný a tišší a pořád ještě nemá zpátky všechny vzpomínky, ale je to Bucky, pořád ještě je Bucky, i po tom všem, co mu udělali) a je přímo vedle něj a Steve nikdy nebyl šťastnější. 

V očích ho zaštípají slzy a na okamžik sklopí pohled k podlaze a dlaní si zakryje pusu, aby ze sebe nevydal ani zvuk, aby Buckyho nerušil ze spánku, který očividně tak zoufale potřebuje. Jenže když znovu zvedne pohled, Bucky má otevřené oči a zírá přímo na něj, i když se ani nepohnul. 

Steve se prudce nadechne a chce se mu omluvit (Za to, že tam zůstal místo toho, aby mu poskytl trochu soukromí? Že ho nedokázal najít, aby mu pomohl dříve? Že zůstal zamrzlý pod ledem a neměl ani tušení o tom, že Bucky potřebuje pomoct?), ale nedokáže ze sebe vypravit ani slovo. Jenom pootevře rty a zůstane na něj hledět. Ruce se mu třesou. 

Bucky hlasitě polkne a na okamžik zaváhá. A potom mírně odhrne roh přikrývky a pomalu k němu natáhne ruku, a Steve se nezarazí ani na dost dlouho na to, aby se trochu zamyslel, než třemi dlouhými kroky dojde až k němu a vezme ho za nabízenou ruku. 

Buckyho dlaň je velká. Hřejivá. Mozoly má přesně na těch samých místech, kde je míval během války – mozoly od zbraní, o tolik jiné než ty, co měl z práce v docích. Ale teď jsou výraznější. Hrubší. „Pojď sem,“ zamumlá. Jeho hlas je chraplavý. 

Steve se měkce nadechne, ale nezaváhá, než vklouzne do postele vedle něj. Pod přikrývku, do jeho tepla, a Bucky se mírně posune, aby mu vedle sebe udělal místo. Nepustí jeho dlaň, dokud si Steve nelehne na záda hned vedle něj, a pak se k němu přitiskne. Steve ho automaticky obejme, jednu paži kolem jeho ramen, aby si ho k sobě mohl přitáhnout tak blízko, že Bucky leží napůl na jeho hrudníku. Druhou paži kolem jeho pasu, prsty zlehka přejede po jeho páteři, jenom tam, kam dosáhne, aniž by musel uvolnit sevření. 

Bucky se zachvěje pod jeho dlaněmi a Steve mu zaryje nos do vlasů, aby se ho mohl nadechnout, a oh, Bucky voní pořád stejně, i po sedmdesáti letech. Pořád voní jako Bucky. 

„Jsem tady,“ dostane ze sebe Steve slabě a sám si není úplně jistý, co tím chtěl říct. 

Bucky je na pár vteřin zticha, vřelý v jeho náručí. Tolik známý a tak moc nový. „Nechtěl jsi mě,“ zamumlá potom a zaboří mu tvář do ramene. Mluví tak tiše, že mu skoro není rozumět. „Pamatuju si, že jsi mě nechtěl.“ 

Steve ze sebe vydá nějaký slabý, přidušený zvuk. Nevěděl jistě, kolik si toho Bucky doopravdy pamatuje, jestli si vzpomíná, kým byli jeden pro druhého. Přitiskne ho k sobě úžeji. „Vždycky jsem tě chtěl,“ zaprotestuje měkce a pevně sevře víčka. V očích ho zaštípají slzy. „Měl jsem strach,“ přizná se a nenávidí se za to. Za to všechno, co Buckymu provedl, za to, že ho nedokázal zachránit. „Měl jsem strach, a tak jsem utekl. Vždycky jsi byl o tolik odvážnější než já.“ 

Bucky, který byl vždycky tak odvážný, vždycky tak nezdolný. Bucky, který se nikdy nevzdával. Bucky, který miloval tak moc, že byl ochotný nechat Steva jít vlastní cestou, když chtěl, ale zůstal po jeho boku a nikdy ho neopustil. 

Bucky se v jeho sevření uvolní. Volnou rukou – tou kovovou, ale na tom nezáleží, protože je to Buckyho ruka, vždycky to bude Buckyho ruka – sklouzne po jeho boku nahoru a dolů, zlehka, jeho prsty opatrné přes tenkou látku trička, jako by nemohl uvěřit, že tam Steve skutečně je. „Chyběl jsi mi,“ zašeptá mu do ramene. „I když mě měli oni, i když jsem si nepamatoval svoje vlastní jméno, ani _tvoje_ jméno, i když mě rozmrazili a já jsem se nemohl ani pohnout nebo mluvit, chyběl jsi mi. Vždycky jsi mi chyběl.“ 

Steve se zachvěje a polkne a přejede mu dlaní po zádech nahoru, podél páteře, aby mu mohl vklouznout prsty do vlasů. Skloní k němu hlavu. Rty se dotkne jeho čela, jeho spánku, jeho líce. „Omlouvám se,“ zamumlá proti jeho kůži. A potom: „Taky jsi mi chyběl, myslel jsem, že už nikdy –“ Odmlčí se uprostřed věty a musí se několikrát nadechnout, aby potlačil pláč. 

Bucky sevře prsty v látce jeho trička. 

„Jsem tak šťastný, že jsi tady, Bucky,“ dostane ze sebe Steve přes stáhnuté hrdlo. „Bál jsem se, že…“ _Že už tě neuvidím_ , nedokončí. 

„Ššš,“ vydechne Bucky, jako by ho slyšel. Jeho dech šimrá. „To nic.“ Mírně se zavrtí v jeho objetí, a jednu nohu přehodí přes jeho stehna. Přitiskne se k němu pevněji, po celé délce těla. Dlaň na jeho boku, jako by ho držel pohromadě. _Drží_ ho pohromadě. A je to tak známé, protože Bucky ho vždycky držel pohromadě. Bucky byl vždycky hned vedle něj, po jeho boku, protože Steve dělal hlouposti, když byl sám. 

_Je mi to líto, Bucky_ , chce Steve říct. _Všechno je to jenom moje vina. Chyběl jsi mi. Už nikdy neuteču._

Ale neřekne. Možná zítra, ale ne teď, protože Bucky leží vedle něj a tiše si brouká nějakou melodii beze slov a tiskne se k němu, po celých sedmdesáti letech, jako zázrak, tiskne se k němu, jako by uplynulo jenom pár okamžiků od chvíle, kdy takhle leželi naposledy, a Steve to nechce kazit slovy. Slova počkají. Právě teď, s Buckyho nohou přehozenou přes stehna a jeho tlumeným hlasem jen kousek od ucha, s Buckyho prsty v látce jeho trička, je Steve přesně tam, kde chtěl vždycky být. 


End file.
